smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One Devereaux Story/Act 1: The Time Space Hole Chaos
It was a calm day in another universe, in that universe, 6 Smurfs known as Eska Devereaux, Britze, Bash, Benny, Felipe and Spiro, are venturing in the forest in search of a lily for Papa Smurf's experiment. "You think this lily is worth the trouble we would go though?" Eska asked, sounding annoyed that she can't do her duty to protect Smurf Village. "Don't worry, Eska, it'll be fast," Spiro assured. Britze just covered her face with her light blonde hair. "I don't like the feeling of going though this forest, what if Gargamel and his Red Smurfs are in here?" She asked in her shy tone. "I don't think that those villains would be here, Britze," Bash explained, "Besides, those guys are with Lord Balthazar." Britze smiled shyly. "Thanks, Bash," "No problem." Bash responded. "Say, lassie, isn't this forest longer than usual?" Felipe asked. "That's kinda true, my fellow Felipe," Benny agreed. "Shouldn't we getting closer to Serenity Meadow by now?" "Don't sweat, guys," Eska reassured. "Some of the trees just got growth already, so it won't matter." "I hope your right, Eska" Benny said, in an uneasy way. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile, in this universe, Gargamel, along with his counterpart, Cerahine and apprentices Scruple and Lana, are in the hovel. With Gargamel and Cerahine ranting and raving over their failure on losing the Smurfs and Smurfettes, while their apprentices are doing the chores. "Don't you just hate those rants about those Smurfs and Smurfettes, Lana?" Scruple questioned as he mopped the floor with a mop. Lana looked at Scruple. "I agree," She answered. "Those dump wizards won't even let us do spells or anything else useful like how a real wizard and witch would do for their apprentices." While the two were ranting on Gargamel and Cerahine, the duo were ranting and raving on their recent failure of the Smurfs and Smurfettes escaping their clutches. "Ooh, how I hate those Smurfs!" Gargamel ranted. "I hate them too, but I hate those Smurfettes more!" Cerahine raved. Gargamel standed up on his chair. "Those Smurfs and Smurfettes just, get in the way of us." He said, looking out of the window. Cerahine sighed. "Why couldn't they just disappear?" She asked, which gave Gargamel an idea. "Cerahine, darling!" Gargamel exclaimed, running to Cerahine. "You've gave me the idea I was looking for: Making those wrected Smurfs and Smurfettes disappear!" Scruple and Lana, who were still doing the chores, asked, "But how are you going to make them disappear?" The duo immediately faced towards their apprentices. "Ooh, how could I be so silly," Gargamel said, holding his head. "There is no formula for making things disappear!" Cerahine sighed again. "Now what, if we can't make them disappear, then what can we do to get rid of them?" Scruple and Lana carried on with their chores. "You know, Scruple," Lana whispered. "There was a formula we learnt back when we were not stuck with these bird-brained losers, it was made for ripping a hole within the time space continum, making anything appear in our world." Unfortunately, Gargamel and Cerahine over heard her. "A formula that is capable ripping a hole in the time space continum?" Gargamel asked. Lana and Scruple faced at Gargamel and Cerahine. "Huh?" The two asked. "You said that there is a formula capable of ripping a hole in the time space continum that can bring out anything from another world and it can go anywhere we desire, is that true?!" Cerahine asked angrily, pulling the young apprentices' shirts as if they were mice wearing clothes. Scruple and Lana looked at their masters fearfully. "Y-yes, there is a formula for doing all that," Scruple explained fearfully. Gargamel looked at the apprentices' eyes. "Tell us to find this formula, or you two will be fried eggs!" Gargamel threaten fiercely. It looks like Scruple and Lana had no choice but to tell their masters in order not to be turned into fried eggs for their masters next breakfast! "Okay, okay, we'll tell you," Scruple finally said. "In the sorcerer's school we came from, in the archieve books in the library, on the third shelf of the second section." Lana explained. "Come on my darling," Gargamel said to Cerahine. "We're going to that wrected school and get that formula." "Okay," Cerahine agreed, before the two departured to the sorcerer's school. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the school, it was going on session since it was the beginning of the school week. While all the teachers and students were inside their respected classrooms, Gargamel and Cerahine sneaked inside the school, on their way to the library. "Now remember Cerahine," Gargamel whispered. "There are sound sensers in here, so be as quiet as possible." "Alright," Cerahine agreed. The terrible duo quietly tip-toed to the library, where the formula was located. Once reaching the library, the duo take the book that contained the formula from where Lana said it would be. "Okay, let's get out of here," Cerahine said when Gargamel had taken the book. "That'll be easy, my dear," Gargamel said as he pulled out a bottle with the stopper on it, before pulling it out, a pink mist surrounded them, instantly teleporting them back to their residence. In the hovel, Scruple and Lana were busy doing the rest of their chores, when a pink mist appeared unto them. "What is that?" Scruple asked. "I just hope it's not another one of a doomsday mist," Lana said. Then the pink mist cleared, revealing Gargamel and Cerahine when the mist was gone. "We've got the formula, now to get rid of those Smurfs and Smurfettes once and for all," Gargamel wickedly said. "Got that right, my dear." Cerahine agreed. The two then went out of the door again to collect the ingredients the spell was needed. While the terrible duo were gone, Scruple and Lana were talking to each other in private. "I don't know about this, Lana, but I have a bad feeling about this." Scruple admitted. "Me too, let's hope this time we're not cooked like a duck being fried by chefs," Lana answered. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Once the terrible duo returned to the hovel, they started the formula which included: Banshee Wood, Crimson Leaves, Red Clay, Air From Space and a pinch of rotten eggs (GROSS!). When that's done, the duo used a chant that they brought along during the heist, and resay the words on it: Oh Great Time Space Continum Ripper, Allure the victims of us to us, Let them not have any warning, Let them not know the path of their doom. When the chant was done, a dark purple mist arose from the cauldron, flying towards space. Letting out a hole within the time space continum, which led to an unexpected allure and catch. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in the other universe, Eska and her friends had finally reached Serenity Meadow, it looked beautiful due to sunrise. "Okay," Eska said. "Let's get this over-with so I can do my duties." Spiro went to her. "Take it easy, Eska," He said. "The Red Smurfs can't come, besides a spell was placed on the village so no one but blue Smurfs can find it. Eska sighed. "I guess your right, Spiro." "Uh, does that kind of lily is the one we are looking for?" Britze shyly asked, pointing to a serene lily. "It is, my lassie!" Felipe exclaimed in excitement. However, during the cheers, a mysterious dark purple portal opened up behind them, using all of it's power to suck the clan into the portal. "W-what's happening?" Benny asked, sounding fearful. "It's a PORTAL!" Eska shouted, trying to use her magic to stop her friends from being sucked into the portal. But to no prevail, the portal was too strong and sucked up all 6 Smurfs into it, with unknowns of events coming their way.... Smurf to Act 2: Meeting Other Smurfs Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:One Devereaux Story Acts